


The Detective's Feelings

by AdeLicky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeLicky/pseuds/AdeLicky
Summary: One Shot written after a prompt : date at a café with a confession. Spoilers-freeKyoko confesses her feelings to Makoto.Second chapter is NSFW, anything after the tag : "Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking" refers to the smut.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 28





	The Detective's Feelings

"Are you sure I'm not late, Komaru?" inquired the anxious teenager, Makoto Naegi, as he stepped out of the shower. Today was an important day for him, he finally managed to get a date with his beloved, Kyoko.

"I'm sure! You've got like... 45 minutes before you're late!" She reassured him while she gave him his outfit : a clean pair of jeans, with a simple white T-shirt, and a clean black jacket. He nodded to her, appreciating the help before he locked himself in his room.

"Aw... Come on man... You can do it!" He told himself as he looked at the clothes, before he put them on. He took deep breathes, trying to remain calm while he reminded himself of the circumstances under which he asked her out. 

* * *

“Hmm... Makoto, are you alright...?" The lavender-haired girl interrogated the clumsy boy, which was sitting on one of those desks at school. He had been meaning to ask her out for a date almost all day long, but a culmination of his luck, shyness, and the usual weird events occurring at Hope's Peak made it that he didn't find a single good opportunity to do so.

It was the perfect time. The room was mostly empty (he had been spacing out when the class ended) and he finally had some time, alone, with her.

Both of them were oblivious of the other's feelings, while having some for the other. Makoto was more vocal about it, but only talked about it with Komaru, which gave him some advice. Kyoko, lacking siblings, and trust to really tell anyone, bottled it up, maybe thinking it'd be better to let him do the first move.

The boy was stuttering a bit, though. His gaze attempted to avoid hers, and his hands shook slightly as he clutched his fists onto his trousers. He needed a bit of time to build up the determination to ask her out.

He took a couple of deep breathes that he deemed necessary before he looked up at her. 

Her and her beautiful irises.

Her and her gorgeous visage.

Her and her smooth skin.

Her and her stunning hairstyle.

Her and her charming attitude.

He studied her for what felt like centuries before, hesitantly, his voice rose. "I... K-Kyoko... We've been knowing each other for... Years now... I was thinking if-"   
"Yes, I would like to." She cut him short, before letting out a shy smile. Her cheeks won a slight pink color, barely distinguishable, as she smiled with pride at him. "I think a café would be a good place!"

Makoto observed her slender lips motioning, in a haze for a couple moments before he replied "Y-Yes, that would be...!" His face beamed of innocent bliss. Hers was impassible, as always, if it wasn't for the sly color on her shoulders and the very scarce spasms that her body had, jerking ever so slightly as a proof that she was indeed human.

"Hmm... Saturday, at 4PM?" The Detective reflected for a few seconds before blurring those words, her face opening itself a bit more, as she let out a smirk. Though, as expressive as she was being, she wasn't even getting close to Makoto's explosion of embarrassment. His face was truly red, his eyes wide, his hands shaking and his breathing disturbed. 

In fact, it was so disturbed that instead of giving her a clear answer, he nodded somewhat aggressively before (almost) running away.

* * *

And now, here he was, a full hour before his date, shivering in his room (due to the fact his hair was still wet), scared at the thought of messing up. He began to sulk a little bit, before his phone beeped, with one sound that he didn't quite forget. He set up that special ringtone for Kyoko.

Once, when he was spending some time with her on the phone (she was in quite a disastrous state, not one you want to remember), she was much more outwards with her sentiments. Anger, hatred, disgust. She truly did let her heart empty itself of its content that she used to lock away. But at one specific moment, when Makoto asked a dumb question, she hit him with an adorable "b-baka!" While the word in itself wasn't that interesting, the blurry state of drunkenness she was into made it so memorable that he downloaded their conversation just so he could clip it and save it as his specific ringtone for her. 

Though the tone of the ring made him remember something else : Kyoko was human too, she was probably as worried as him about that date, but she had feelings for him. While he wasn't sure before if they were romantic, the fact she accepted the date wasn't meaningless. She wasn't one to pity others. He knew that if she told him yes, then she meant it.

Once he got his phone, he noticed the message saying : "Hey Makoto! I hope you're doing good today! I'm going to the café. I'll meet you there.”

The corners of his mouth turned up, rather fast, as he read that. Shortly after, he sent back "I'm good. I'll be there soon, I hope you slept well!"

He turned off his phone and slid it in his pocket before he went out of his room. 1 full hour ahead, hopefully his talent wouldn't come to make him late. Once he got out of there, Komaru greeted him with her trademark beaming smiles, the pride of the Naegi family. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she shouted "You can do it, Makoto! I believe in you!" Then she removed her hands, and accompanied him to the door.

The Luckster had planned everything to make sure his Luck wouldn't stop him today. He had the car revised. He sent another text to Kyoko:

 **Makoto Naegi:** Hey! I got the car ready, do you want me to pick you up?

To which he got a near-immediate response:

 **Kyoko** **Kirigiri:** I'm already there.

He gulped a bit, before he sent another one:

 **Makoto Naegi:** Alright! I'll see you there!

He turned on the engine, and drove there. Thankfully for him, today his luck decided not to act up on any meaningful way, but instead, he appeared to have a near traffic-less trip to the café. When there, he parked it and searched for Kyoko.

The café was rather simple, indoors, and it was named the Shanghai. It was quite a cute place, where mostly elder people came, but students as well. For a Saturday afternoon, it was rather empty. He quickly found her when he stepped within the place, and smiled at her. He felt so incredibly nervous, but he nodded to himself, as if to reassure that everything would be alright, and he sat across the table, in front of her.   
"H-Hello there, Kyoko...!" Makoto added in an awkward tone, before being greeted with a warm smile, one that she rarely displayed. She responded with a singular nod, before she blinked. She seemed composed, or at least, somewhat stressed.

From her perspective, it was rather stressful as well. She had gotten up at 8, and prepared herself almost right after a warm shower and a healthy breakfast. All she did then was worry, and overthink. Should she show her feelings to Makoto? Should she hide them? Should she be more warming? Should she remain her "neutral" self? Should she be romantic, teasing, affectionate? She didn't have the answer to any of these, and thus she was left for hours, worrying over the spectrum of infinite possibilities of behaviors she could adopt. In the end, she opted for an attitude that was friendlier than usual, not outright romantic, or touchy, but she wanted to show Makoto that she had genuine feelings for him. The important part here is showing them.  
She had bottled her emotions for such a long time that now she didn't know how to balance them, either pouring them all out, or keeping them in. Finding a good middle here was her biggest challenge. Yet, it was one she was taking. **She wanted to show Makoto her feelings.**

"Hi, Makoto." She waved at him, her face giving him a welcoming invitation to feel serene. The last thing she desired is for Makoto to feel as scared as she was. Thankfully for both of them, that sweet smile helped the Luckster relax a bit. His shoulders slumped a bit, before he leaned backwards, and beamed her with one of those smiles that were the reason why she fell in love with him. Makoto looked at the menu for a second, before he looked back up at her, and asked. "How did you sleep, Kyoko? Are you alright?" He showed a bit of concern. Not that it was called for, she hadn't shown any sign that explained such worry, but she answered to them either way with calm. "I'm alright, yes, and I slept perfectly fine." 

She looked, too, at the menu, before eyeing the fidgeting waitress. The said waitress walked over shortly after. "I'll take one cappuccino, with a strawberry donut, please." She said in an elegant tone, before looking at Makoto. The boy didn't quite have time to think about his answer, but after looking for a few moments at the board with the offers available, he replied : "Make a double cappuccino and... one chocolate-flavored muffin!" He expressed himself before nodding. The waitress noted their orders, and went back to prepare them. 

Kyoko resumed the conversation shortly after: "And you, Makoto? Are you alright with our homework?" She inquired with a hint of concern. Not that he was academically dumb, but he wasn't quite as gifted with brains as she was. Though it's what made his strength, he's sincere and doesn't think twice before saying what he wants to say. "I... I'm good, don't worry!" He exclaimed as one of his hands slipped into his hair, rubbing the back of his head while giggling a bit awkwardly. The Detective helped him numerous times throughout their 4 years of high-school together, more than he could count, really, but lately he's been doing just fine with all of that.

"That's good to hear." She added before letting a short silence happen. She merely grazed upon his features, his spiky hair and cute face. She giggled to herself silently, seeing herself fanboying over him. Her love for him wasn't really childish, or weak. She felt genuine affection and love for him. Feelings that grew over the span of four years, building up, culminating in this moment. Many of their classmates had hinted at their closeness, trying to put them together, but both figured out on their own that it'd be better to wait than to rush something. Maybe 4 years of agonizing awaiting was too much, but that didn't really matter to either of them. Kyoko might have needed more romantic support before, but she was still there, and Makoto didn't mind waiting as long as his lady needed.  
Though all of this climaxed now. It was it. The occasion they had not to mess up. It was a stressful event, for both of them. Both felt a strong connection with the other, yet, at the moment it mattered the most, they both expressed difficulties letting the other know. 

The Detective was the first to break the ice and that silence. "I... Makoto, I'm really glad I met you." She marked a short pause, her mask cracking more, letting be shown intense euphoria. "Really... Together we've had really good years... I can't even count the amount of unforgettable memories I've with you. I'm really happy I've met you. As you know, I used to feel scared of others, scared to let my feelings be known. I've always been scared of others..." Another short pause to take a long breathe. "B-But... Ever since I've met you, I've been feeling limitless... Careless. I've been feeling all my worries wash away. And I'm really thankful of that, of the effect you've got on me." Kyoko smiled, and let off her mask, showing a red tint on her cheeks and an honest grin. 

I... I really appreciate you for who you are, Kyoko. I am so happy I've met you! You're such an extraordinary person, you're amazingly talented and you're very likable." He returned the compliment, though he was in complete awe at her confession. He knew where it was going, yet he couldn't truly comprehend or expect any of this, which explained the surprised expression. "I...- Thank you, Makoto. I think you're also amazing in your own way. You don't need talent to shine. You're already perfect as you are. I... I wanted to say..." She marked a longer pause. She starred down at her knees for a moment, clearly anxious. Makoto supported her, echoing the message Komaru told him earlier : "You can do it, Kyoko, I believe in you!" This little amount of support seemed to be all she needed to open her heart.   
"I honestly think I've grown feelings for you, Makoto. It may have started as friendship... But I think I love you... I-... Would you want be my boyfriend...?" She asked in a curious, but scared tone. She was opening up her feelings for once, fully, to someone. She knew that Makoto would say yes, but the simple thought that he may say no petrified her.

Makoto remained frozen for a moment, trying to process everything that was said to her. He looked at Kyoko with seriousness, trying not to stutter, focusing before he answered: "Yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend, Kyoko."


End file.
